yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Hiougi Estate Arc
Hiougi Estate Arc is one of many story arc of Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san series. This arc focuses Kogarashi's abduction by Hiougi Karura the female Tengu due to his status as the last of the Yatahagane Clan, one of the Three Youkai Families. While she claims Kogarashi as her clan's "enemy" and capturing him means in avenging her family's humiliation, in reality, she is actually falling in love for him and forcing him into marrying her as her bride. This prompts Yunna and her roommates to rescue Kogarashi from Karura's grasp. Plot 'Birthday Surprise for Kogarashi' On a certain day on January, a girl is seen flying above the skies of the Yuragi Inn and seeing Kogarashi who leaves the inn for work, thinking that she has found the person she has been looking for. Meanwhile, everyone is holding a meeting where they discuss their plan One of these plans was making a prank for Kogarashi about the women's bath, which everyone (especially Sagari, Chisaki and Yuuna) believed to be a bad idea.to celebrate Kogarashi's upcoming birthday by the end of the week. Chitose suggests everyone to share some ideas but none of them know how since nobody even knows about Kogarashi. Oboro on the other hand begins to question Kogarashi's powerful spiritual powers that remain a mystery, prompting her to conclude that it is relevant to the Three Families. Nevertheless, Nonko suggests everyone to follow her plan for the preparation Her plan is later revealed to be everyone joining him into his bath as his surprise. According to Nonko, Kogarashi has often seen taking his bath in the bathhouse all by himself which she thought to be lonely.. On January 13th, the day of his birthday, Kogarashi returns to the inn from his work but he doesn't see anybody in the inn. So he opts to go into the bath by himself while recalling his stay at the inn for almost a year. Suddenly, he is interrupted by the girls who later enter into the hot springs themselves, which prompts him to close his eyes immediately. As he turns around, however, Kogarashi is surprised to see everyone wishes him a Happy Birthday whilst wearing their respective bikini and joins him into the bath and discuss their gifts for him. Nevertheless, seeing everyone joining him at the hot-spring somehow makes him happy. 'Invasion of Karura and Matora' Suddenly, a black feather dropping onto Kogarashi's fingers but just as he is about to investigate it, a strong wind blows by and strips all the girls within a swoop; resulting in a chaotic and awkward situation in the inn. From above, Karura and Matora-along with Suzutsuki- descend from the sky whereas the former reveals Kogarashi to be a Yatahagane-one of the legendary figure of the Three Families alongside with Tenko and - whilst viewing him as her father's nemesis. The sudden revelations surprise everyone to the point asking Kogarashi about his personal relationships with the legend's bloodline, something which he states as belonged to his former master. Suzutsuki then berates everyone for not knowing Karura's presence and her status as a famous daughter to the Tengu Clan of Kyoto, only to see everyone leaving the hot spring, to Karura's annoyance. Matora, the Nue, then asking Karura to let her have some "fun" which Suzutsuki strongly protests, though Karura eventually allows Matora to do her thing, to Matora's delight. Whilst Matora challenges Nonko into a duel, Suzutsuki then drops a Fastia Leaf Talisman that transforms Kogarashi into a Kokeshi Doll. prompting Karura to remark that her research onto Yatahagane's weakness has paid off. As Suzutsuki takes Kogarashi away, Sagari tries to rescue him by throwing her kunai at the sparrow youkai, only to see Matora easily bite the kunai and crush it with her teeth while challenges anyone ( specifically Nonko) to fight her if they want Kogarashi back. Part 3 As her response, Nonko accepts Matora's challenge and tells Chitose to give her sake only to be upset when later replies that the sake were all broken by the storm just now, to Nonko's anger. T Part 3 Hiougi Estate (To be added...) Kagorashi Rescue Mission (To be added...) Karura's Reformation (To be added...) Characters (To be added...) Story Impact (To be added...) Notes Trivia *By far this arc is the only arc consists 7 chapters but detailing some of the youkai's affiliations. Navigation Category:Story Arc